Family Lessons
by rockhotch31
Summary: The BAU gives a presentation to my OC Cait Hotchner's Georgetown University students. It's team; and a straight up CM story with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi gang! Cataract surgery is simply amazing. So I did some writing. I promised you all a follow up to** _ **Family Matters**_ **. I keep my promises.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to the scum sucking low lives at Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. By what I read on Twitter, I hope I'm writing better stuff than the current writers at the formerly wonderful show known as** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **.**

 ***Jedi Knight bow***

Chapter 1

Cait Hotchner looked at the clock in her glass windowed small Georgetown classroom on a Monday and saw her junior level students doing the same. They started to dive for their bookbags. "Hold up; all of you," she said. They all immediately stopped what they were doing. Cait smiled at them, showing her the respect they had for her.

"Wednesday's class will be in the Bryant lecture hall in the Howard Sciences building; however for two hours. If you have an eleven clock class, the second hour will be posted online later in the day. My senior criminal psychology class and online auditing Master studies students get the front row seats. But I expect you all there as well, sitting behind the seniors and taking serious notes. Notes that we will discuss on Friday," she said. "Now," she smiled, "you can go."

Reaching for his bookbag, Jose, one of her students looked at her. "Doctor Barkley? That's the big new technology lecture hall on campus. What gives?"

"You are going to hear about criminal psychology up close and personal." Jose hiked an eyebrow. "From the team the FBI has tasked to analyze them; and then hunt them down with their profile; and with a whole lot of technology," Cait smiled.

"The BAU," Jose asked. Cait smiled at him with a point.

"I'm not missing that," Natalie Corbin said.

"I wouldn't if I was you," Cait smiled. "Your final grade depends on it." The class shook their heads, knowing Cait, heading out the door. Cait smiled shutting down her laptop with her lecture notes.

-00CM00-

Cait walked into the BAU bullpen the next morning and poured herself another cup of coffee after JJ filled hers. She shook her head at JJ. "I thought major university coffee sucked; this sucks more."

JJ laughed. "Welcome to working for the federal government." Cait added her usual amount of half and half she had stashed in the fridge.

She shook the container, looking at JJ. "Is my husband robbing this?"

JJ smiled. "I can't give away that information Dr. Barkley."

"Dave too?" JJ smiled.

"I've got two asses to chew," Cait smiled, heading for the steps. JJ laughed, walking back to her desk.

Section Chief Cruz came in the glass BAU doors as Cait was about to take her first step up. She noticed the Bullpen agents lifting up their heads at Cruz's arrival and stopped. "Relax all of you," Cruz smiled. "I'm with her," he said, pointing at Cait.

"So Chief Cruz," Cait smiled, "you're gonna back my ass while I chew out the Unit Chief and Senior Profiler for stealing my half and half?" Cruz smiled.

Morgan, leaning against Emily's desk smiled at the two of them, taking a sip of his coffee. "Chief Cruz," he smiled. "I think the good doctor doesn't need back up on that," he laughed. Reid and Tara smiled at Cruz as well.

"Agent Morgan," Cruz smiled. "I'm here to back up the Unit Chief and Senior Profiler." The entire bullpen laughed. Dave came out of his office. Cait smiled at Cruz as they went up the steps together.

Cait looked at Dave as he lovingly put his arm around Cait's waist and kissed her cheek. Cait kissed his cheek back. "I love you too," Cait demurely smiled and then glared at him. "Stop using my half and half you Italian asshole. You have how many zeroes in your bank account but you can't afford buying your own creamer?" The entire Bullpen snickered.

"I'm your armed back up Agent Rossi," Cruz smiled.

Dave shook his head at Cait and looked out over the Bullpen. "Say it all together children."

"Busted," all the agents answered.

Dave looked at Cait. "You happy?"

Cait smiled. "Yeah," kissing his cheek again. "But bring your own damn supply of half and half in," she growled, entering Aaron's office. Cruz and Rossi followed her in as the Bullpen laughed more.

Aaron was on the phone. "Representative Styles, I and the BAU are appalled at a four year old girl losing her life; and with the graphic details of her murder." Cait walked to lean against Hotch's credenza taking a sip of her coffee as Cruz and Rossi sat down in the desk chairs. "That said this is not a BAU case." He listened for a moment.

"Representative Styles," Aaron said. "I'm so, so sorry this young girl lost her life in this horrible fashion in your district. But it is not a BAU case. When you called Technical Analyst Garcia yesterday, she combed through every database in the state of Mississippi and the surrounding states. There are no matching cases with the three things we look for in a serial case. That being victimology, MO and signature. I'm sorry sir; this is not a serial case." Aaron listened more.

Cait winked at Dave. "Hammer time," she whispered. Cruz nodded as Dave pointed at Cait.

"Representative Styles, with all due respect sir; you've got a lazy ass sheriff and his investigators that don't want to do the work. I would highly suggest you kick them in the butt. And have them call in the Mississippi State Crime Lab to assist on this case. But I'm sorry sir; this is not a BAU case." Aaron listened more. "With all due respect sir; my supervisor is sitting in my office as we speak along with my team's senior profiler and unit co-founder. I can put you on speaker phone if you'd like to talk to them."

Aaron smiled, hanging up the phone as the representative on the other end hung up on him. He looked at Cruz. "How does this newly elected, junior representative get my phone number?"

"Aaron," Cruz smiled. "It's Washington politics. He knows someone. I'll put the fire out."

"Thanks Mat," Aaron smiled.

"But that whole convo sounded like a great intro for the BAU's lecture tomorrow," Cait smiled. Aaron looked at her. "Ooooo honey; don't give me the glare. You've been stealing my half and half. I've already busted one ass," she smiled, pointing at Dave. "Paybacks are a bitch." Cruz hiked an eyebrow at Hotch with a smile.

"I thought that was part of the marriage vows?" Hotch smiled. Cait pointed at Dave. "Him I can't explain." Cait and Cruz smiled. "I'm in Doc; I really am. What cases do you have in mind? We'll need to present them to the team at ten."

Cait smiled. "That gives the four of us an hour to talk."

An hour later the four of them walked into the usual bullshit session in the Round Table Room. Those at the table greeted Chief Cruz as the four sat down. "Let's get started," Hotch said. He looked around the table. "As you all know, we are giving a presentation tomorrow to Cait's senior criminal psychology class as well as her online students that are in the Master's program at Georgetown."

"Will is going to be there Doctor Barkley," JJ smiled. "He's got the day off."

"Will," Morgan asked.

"He's working on his Master's to jump up a few paygrades and taking Cait's online class. They only have to show up for three classroom sessions. Having two boys, the extra money wouldn't hurt," JJ explained. Tara smiled at her as Morgan gave her his point.

"The first case we've selected is from the February of 2007," Hotch said, nodding at Garcia. She put up some pictures from the old file.

"Wait a minute," JJ said. "That's the case we worked with Will in New Orleans."

Cait smiled at her. "That makes it a perfect case to present. Will being there gives a perspective that will be unique. We have the lead detective that called in the BAU. We show the students both sides of the equation." Cait looked at the team at the table. "And you all did profile the hell out of this case. With the Houston lead being the key," she smiled at Garcia.

"I agreed with Cait," Mat said. "It gives both sides and views of the job you all do."

"I think it's a great idea," Tara said. "But I've got my own homework tonight Dr. Barkley," she smiled.

Cait winked at her. "I think you can handle it Dr. Lewis," she smiled.

"JJ, I've read that file and I concur," Dave said. "It was a helluva case you all brought home."

Hotch silently eyed Reid who noticed. "I'm good Hotch," he smiled. Emily smiled as well, rubbing Reid's shoulder. Tara looked around the table and saw absolutely no reaction from the others. Reid smiled at her. "Tara, that case was the one that made me start collecting sobriety coins. It's not a bad memory. I'm proud of that."

"You should be kid," Dave smiled. Reid got the Morgan point. Reid beamed.

"And that part will be left out," Hotch softly said. "Reid shares that with us as his friends. That doesn't need to be public knowledge." The team all nodded their heads.

"Thanks Hotch," Reid smiled.

"The second one," Cait said.

"Whoa," Morgan responded. "How many are we doing?"

"Three," Cait smiled.

"In an hour," Morgan asked.

"In two hours," Cait smiled. "When I have my online students in the lecture hall, that's how much of my time they get."

"Why you make the big bucks," Morgan smiled. Cait rolled her eyes as Garcia put up the pictures for the next case.

"This one," Prentiss asked. "Really? This one wasn't serial."

"But all of you, especially you Emily, profiled the hell out of it. And it brings home to my students how much the team works with CARD with child abductions."

Morgan looked at Cait. "How many of our old cases have you read?"

"All of them since Aaron became Unit Chief and most of you were in the unit," she smiled. Morgan just looked at her.

"I'm afraid to ask the third one," he said.

Cait smiled. "Dave's second case back." Dave looked at her. "I know we can't leave you out of the equation." Dave looked at Cait more. "I know your ego." The rest around the table snickered. "But that one was all of you. Emily discovering the different level of roses; Reid with the carrion beetles; you and JJ talking to Townsend," she said looking at Morgan. "And Aaron and Dave absolutely profiling the snot out of Henry Frost. It's textbook."

"Shit," Tara said. "I gotta lot of reading to do tonight."

"You're not the only one Dr. Lewis," Cruz sadly smiled.

"I think they're perfect Cait," Reid smiled.

"So do I," Emily said.

"Garcia," Hotch said.

"I'll have all the visuals ready to go sir," she smiled. Cruz smiled at her. "I've just got to trust the Georgetown tech geniuses to pull it off."

Cait smiled at her. "I've got the Georgetown geek squad all over that." Garcia beamed.

###

 **A/N: CARD is Child Abduction Rapid Deployment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a "Family" story. And it is about lessons. You all know me too well. I had to include this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Bella rumbled down the steps to the sound of Aaron's SUV pulling into the garage at four-thirty in the afternoon. Jack was playing a video game on his iPad (that he got from Grandma and Grandpa Barkley for Christmas. Uncle Jake, Lauren and Andi had padded Jack's Apple store account for the games) with his headphones on and didn't hear her leave.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and nearly got tackled by Bella. He deeply smiled at their new beloved pet, giving Bella a huge rubdown of loves, pulling his tie loose. Cait smiled at the scene doing dinner prep already dressed down from her day.

Aaron walked up to Cait, still rubbing Bella behind the ear and kissed Cait's cheek. "Is Jack all done with homework?"

Cait smiled at him, mixing together the hamburger, raw egg and diced onions. "Aaron, we've talked about this before. He's the oldest kid in his class. He's going to be ahead of the rest of them. He blew through his math and geography assignment. The rest he finished at school."

"Geography thanks to our amazing trip," Aaron smiled, nuzzling up to Cait.

"Save it for later," Cait sensuously smiled at him. "But he did leave, with my blessing, a history chapter to read with you later."

"Thank you Doc," Aaron smiled, kissing her again. "I'm sorry I missed him this morning. The new Associate Director and his early morning meetings are a pain in the ass." Cait looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah; that," he smiled.

"But it got you home early," Cait smiled, kissing Aaron again. "I sorta like that."

"Me too," Aaron smiled back. "What's the full menu tonight?"

"Western burgers, French fries and baked beans per Jack," Cait smiled.

"Where's Mike?"

"Where do you think Aaron?"

He smiled. "We're gonna have two sons living in sin soon."

"Think they'll kick us out of the church?"

"We did Doc and they still let us come in the door," Aaron smiled. "I'm gonna change." He looked at her. "I'm assuming I'm cooking the burgers on the grill?"

Cait smiled. "You assume correctly," she said as she made the first burger patty.

It was a beautiful spring day in northern Virginia. Cait was sitting in one of the deck chairs around the pool with a cold bottle of beer in her hand while Aaron got the Weber ready. He was dressed down like his wife and took a drink of his own beer. "Five-thirty dinner Doc?" Bella was off hunting around the backyard, nose down, smelling for the perfect, in her world, spot to squat and take a whiz.

"Our youngest growing eating machine will be hungry by then," Cait smiled.

"Got it," Aaron smiled.

Jack blew out onto the patio and powered into his dad. "Hey you!"

"Hi buddy," Aaron smiled, kissing his head. Cait broadly smiled at the scene. "How was school today?"

"The only saving grace was phy-ed class with an awesome kickball game." Cait shook her head at Aaron, rolling her eyes. Jack noticed. "Mom, I'm totally bored."

"We know Jack," Cait smiled. "And dad and I have talked to you before about this. Do you want to be the smartest in the class? Or be the shrimp that's moved up a year ahead of your current class you're in and struggling?"

"I wouldn't be bored," Jack said.

"Buddy," Aaron said, rubbing his back. "Mom is an educator and we all talked. Mom and I believe we made the right decision to not let you jump up a grade. You agreed with us when we talked."

"It still sucks," Jack said.

Cait smiled at him. "I could email your teacher some wonderful research projects for you to use your iPad for in my full teacher mode that would keep you busy for the rest of the year."

Jack looked at her as Cait drained her beer, eyeing him. Aaron laughed doing the same. "Jack, I'll let you skate on saying 'busted' if you get mom and me another beer."

Cait handed her bottle to Jack. "Take dad's as well to the recycling bin please," she smiled. Aaron handed his to Jack.

"You guys don't play fair," Jack grumbled heading towards the garage.

"It's called being parents Jack," Cait smiled.

"It still sucks." Jack went into the garage. Aaron shook his head at Cait.

"Well, he's definitely male," Cait smiled at Aaron.

"Doc?"

"He's gotta have the last word," Cait smiled at Aaron.

"No my love," Aaron smiled, starting the charcoal, "you ladies always have the last word."

Cait smiled. "Good answer," she mischievously smiled. "It might even get you laid tonight."

Aaron looked at her. "I'm a profiler; who you're going to exploit tomorrow." He smiled at Cait. "I already figured that out," he winked. "And why I said it."

"Bravo Aaron," Cait smiled.

The three of them, working together, made quick work of the kitchen clean-up after dinner. When it was done, Aaron looked at Jack. "Ready to tackle that history reading?"

Jack looked at him. "Not really dad."

"Jack," Cait asked.

"Buddy?"

"It's about 9/11," Jack said. "I've heard you and mom talk about it."

Cait rubbed Jack's back. "It was a horrible day for our country Jack." She looked at him. "That makes it a teachable lesson for dad," she smiled.

"That mom might have some prospective on," Aaron smiled. "Let's do it together."

Jack looked at Cait. "Do you want one on one time with dad? Or the truth?"

"Both," Jack smiled, racing for the steps to his room. Cait smiled at Aaron.

Cait mixed up a pan of Brownies to bake as Jack read the history lesson to his dad on the couch in the Great Room. Cait smiled at them together. When he finished, Jack looked at Aaron. "I've got an assignment question form to fill out," he said, moving to the lunch counter. Aaron sat down next to him as Jack read off the first question.

"Buddy, you know what happened. You just read it." Jack wrote out his answer. He and Aaron quickly filled out the assignment page. Jack looked at his dad and then Cait. Aaron read his son. "Buddy?"

"Dad, how did this happen? The US is the biggest country in the world."

"Honestly Jack," Cait said, pulling out the pan of brownies, "that honor belongs to Russia; at least by geographical size."

"Did they have something to do with this? I remember my earlier history lessons about the Cold War."

"No they didn't Jack," Aaron said.

"Think you can explain down to your youngest son's level the profile of a Jihadi terrorist," Cait looked at Aaron.

"Please try dad."

Aaron looked at Cait. "In broad terms dad; but yes, I buy in. He's learning history." Aaron gave Jack his profile at a level that Jack could understand.

"Whoa; really dad?"

"Yes son," he smiled. "Now cue in your mom," he smiled as Cait set in front of both of them a bowl of ice cream with a warm Brownie on top.

"So mom," Jack said, taking a huge bite.

"Jack, the number one enemy of the 9/11 attack were the terrorists that did it. But enemy number two was our own country's intelligent services."

Jack gulped down a bite. "Intelligence services?"

"Jack," Aaron said, "The BAU had profiled these terrorists. And that was shared with those agencies."

Jack looked at Cait. "The agencies that are tasked to spy on people like this."

"Got it," Jack smiled, taking another bite.

"But the problem was Jack," Cait said, "even with the BAU's profile, those agencies didn't talk to each other. They had the clues; all of them. They just didn't share them with each other to put it all together that this attack was about to happen."

"This could have been stopped," Jack innocently asked.

"If the intel had been shared Jack," Aaron said, "it would have never happened." Jack just shook his head, finishing his dessert.

He looked at his parents. "Please tell me that isn't happening anymore?"

Aaron and Cait smiled at him. "We're working on that buddy."

Jack put his bowl on the floor to let Bella lick it clean. Aaron did the same. Cait smiled at the two of them. "Mister, get your butt into the shower. You reek from your kickball game. Dad will be around to help you if you need it. I'll clean up after Bella," she smiled.

Aaron chased Jack up the stairs. Bella looked at Cait. Cait smiled. "Yes loves, you get your own scoop of ice cream," she said, putting it into Bella's food dish.

Tucking in a clean Jack into bed, he looked at Cait and Aaron. "You gonna be home tomorrow night?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Uncle Dave and I, along with the team, are lecturing in mom's class tomorrow. We'll be around."

Jack yawned. "I think it's time for Uncle Dave to buy Sal's pizza again."

"I like that plan," Cait smiled, kissing Jack goodnight and tucking him in. Bella hopped up on his bed.

Aaron kissed his youngest son goodnight.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When writing stories like this, I get to use my new Netflix account to re-watch the ep I'm about to write about. Back when CM was an outstanding show. It's tough; but someone has to do it.**

 **And for the record; and before all you sharp eyed readers say something to me. Davi is a male name of Israeli background that I use to honor a friend of a friend.**

 **And no; Starbucks does not deliver. Writer prerogative.**

 **All case details for the S2 episode** _ **Jones**_ **belong to writer Andi Bushell.**

Chapter 3

Cait looked at Garcia smiling at the technology wizards of Georgetown University. The rest of the team was milling around, sipping their coffees that Cait had delivered from Starbucks knowing all their favorites. "We good Penelope?"

Garcia looked at Cait. "We are ready to rock and roll," Garcia smiled, putting the BAU logo up on the screens with a push of one computer button.

"It looks wonderful and impressive Penelope," Cait smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Dr. Barkley," Garcia smiled, taking a drink of her coffee.

Cruz looked at Cait. "How do you want to do this," he asked as a few students started filtering in the large lecture hall. The rest of the team was standing around with them along with Will.

"I'll introduce all of you and come clean on my association with the team. Dave, I'll have you do a little intro about starting the unit. And then I'll turn it over to JJ to do her former job to give the cases details and bring in Will."

"That works," JJ smiled.

"Yup it does," Will smiled as well.

"Please," Cait said, "just know I run a free-wheeling lecture. I expect my students, especially the junior and seniors to ask questions. So they may interrupt you."

"As long as David Zimmerman doesn't roll in, I'm good," Rossi said.

"Aaron told me about him," Cait smiled at Dave.

Cruz looked at Dave. "He was a pain in my ass five years ago when the team lectured at Howard University for an old friend of mine."

"So this road show has happened before," Cruz asked.

"But it wasn't fun Chief Cruz," Reid said. "Especially for Rossi." Cruz looked at the group.

"We did the Tommy Yates case Mat," Hotch said.

"That's the case Aaron that got you into the BAU," Cruz said. Hotch nodded.

"But it brought up some tough memories for Rossi," Prentiss said.

"I've read that case file and the report about your day lecturing," Cruz said as more students came in and sat down. "And Hotch's follow-up. And with Yates' escape during the prison break. I know how that ended." The team all smiled.

"Thank you my friend," Dave said, looking at Hotch. Aaron rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "But this has actually been going on for a while." The team looked at him. "Not the whole team; just me lecturing in Cait's class. I've been doing it for years." Dave smiled. "And that's how Aaron and Cait met. He filled in for me one year when Erin made me do the introductory speech to a new class at the Academy when I was scheduled to do Cait's class." The team all smiled at the couple.

Cruz eyed Hotch. "How'd it go?"

Aaron laughed. "Well I'm certainly not the David Rossi entertainment. But I sorta like the outcome," he smiled. Cruz nodded with a smile as Morgan rubbed Hotch's shoulder with a big smile.

Cait looked at her watch. "I know that look," Will smiled, kissing JJ's cheek. "I'm about to be a student." Cait smiled at him as the lecture hall filled with more students. Will lightly rubbed JJ's back and moved to take his own seat. The team moved to take their places behind their lecture podiums, still talking a bit amongst themselves.

Precisely at ten, Cait sent out her shrill whistle that quieted the lecture hall that was abuzz with the BAU logo on the screens. Cait looked around and shook her head at one her senior students. "Judas Priest Davi?" Cait thumbed at the screens. "With that logo you need that big of coffee because you think you might get bored?"

Davi smiled. "You know me and my coffee Doctor Barkley."

"I'm damn glad I'm not your regular physician. Your guts will be rotted out in twenty years," Cait said. The lecture hall echoed with laughter.

"Doctor Barkley?" a student asked.

Cait looked at him. "Really Jake? Once again, you are going to screw up my _entire_ introduction lecture notes." Cait paused. "As usual." The students laughed more.

Hotch and Rossi were still talking together, with Morgan and Prentiss standing near them. "Holy shit on the freewheeling Aaron," Dave said. "We better get our A game on." Morgan and Prentiss shared a look, moving to their places as Hotch simply just smiled.

"Fire away Jake," Cait smiled.

"What kind of chops do you have to get the BAU here?"

Cait smiled. 'Well Jake, it goes like this. Number one: a long time ago I met one of the co-founders of the BAU. But to cut the story short so you all can have your time with this team; I became his criminal psychology consultant on five of his six best-selling non-fiction books," Cait smiled. Dave smiled as well.

"Number two: nearly two years ago, and why I'm not available for office hours on Tuesday and Thursdays," Cait smiled. "I accepted a job to be the BAU's criminal psychology consultant." The team all noted the impressed looks of Cait's students as they murmured to each other a bit.

"Number three," Cait said, waving her left hand at her students showing off her engagement and wedding rings, "I sleep with the BAU Unit Chief. We have three sons," Cait said. "Now all of you: guess which one won the deal to get the BAU here?" Her students roared with laughter.

"You're good," Cait smiled at them, giving them a point. "I am very proud to be a part of this team. They are the best. And they are going to prove that to you in the next two hours." The team all looked at the students getting heads down into their laptops or notebooks. "It's my honor to introduce the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit to you all," Cait smiled.

She smiled, looking off to her left. "First off," she said with a gesture, "is the big boss," she smiled at Cruz sitting in a chair at the side of the stage. "This is Section Chief Mateo Cruz. He's my husband's boss." Cait looked at her students. "And we're being graded today as well." Cait looked at the students. "Chief Cruz just doesn't grade as tough as I do," she smiled. The students gave a knowing laugh.

"No problem with nepotism Chief Cruz?" Jake challenged.

"Honestly Jake," Cruz smiled, "Dr. Barkley vetted the FBI and the DOJ; sorry," he smiled, "Department of Justice more than we did her on that very fact." Dave winked at Aaron with Cruz handling Jake's question. "And she still got hired Jake," Cruz smiled. Emily smiled at Reid.

"Jake, you are now ohhh for two batting," Cait smiled. "Wanna go ohhh for three and keep interrupting my introductions." The students laughed more.

"White flag Dr. Barkley," Jake smiled.

"Thank god for small favors," Cait snarked. The class and team laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the team I'm very, very proud to support," Cait smiled. She gestured towards Garcia at her far right. "This is Agent Penelope Garcia," Cait said. "And where we do a bit of FBI recruiting. Penelope is our tech genius; she's developed our databases that help this team catch serial killers once the team forms its profile. This team would be in the stone ages behind these killers without her." Garcia brightly smiled. "And she does not carry a weapon; just her biting binary skills. Not all FBI agents are required to carry. We just need their smarts. And that includes accounting and language skills majors. Spread the word to your friends. When they graduate and are looking for the job, try the FBI. It's an honor to serve our country. And not all have to carry a weapon to do it."

"How 'bout you Dr. Barkley?" Jake asked.

Cait smiled at him. "Jake, you are now officially ohhh for three." Everyone laughed more. "For the record, I can out shoot my husband." The class all snickered. "And he's one of the Bureau's top shooters on the gun range." That got the students attention.

"Jake," Cruz said, "Dr. Barkley is a credentialed agent of the FBI. So is Agent Garcia. However, and like Agent Garcia, their jobs don't warrant them being in the field. Agent Garcia chose to not take that path which is allowed in the Bureau. Dr. Barkley did because her job can, on certain occasions put her in the field. But maybe Jake, that should tell you to not interrupt her again," he smiled. Jake deeply blushed.

Cait smiled. "Why we sorta like you too Mat." She looked at Jake. "I'm unarmed," she smiled. "For now." The class laughed more.

Jake waved his finger. "But the rest of them are," noticing Morgan, Reid, JJ, Lewis and Prentiss with their weapons showing.

"Yes they are," Cait smiled. "And don't let the suitcoats fool you," she said, waving at Aaron and Dave. "Fulltime field agents are required to carry at all times. But we're wasting time."

"To Agent Garcia's left is Dr. Tara Lewis; she's been with the team for two years now. Before that, Dr. Lewis was a noted forensic psychologist with the Bureau. And now is a major asset to this team." Tara smiled. "Next is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's been with the BAU for almost thirteen years. And has three doctorate degrees he earned before the ripe old age of nineteen as well as some minor degrees that I won't mention." There were more murmurs among the students. "To Dr. Reid's left is SSA Derek Morgan. Derek has been with the BAU for fifteen years. Oh – SSA is Supervisory Special Agent."

Cait looked to her left. "Starting on this end is SSA Jennifer Jareau. JJ started with the BAU as the team's communication liaison. She's been a profiler for nearly six years now. To JJ's right is SSA Emily Prentiss. Emily began profiling with Interpol and joined the BAU eleven years ago."

"To her right is BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner." Hotch waved his wedding ring at the attendees who all smiled. "Aaron has been with the BAU for nearly twenty years," Cait smiled. "And on his right is one of the co-founders of BAU, Senior SSA David Rossi. Dave is also the bestselling author I consult for and is the team's senior profiler," Cait smiled.

"The team is going to talk to you today about three cases they have worked. But before they begin, I'll have Agent Rossi give you a little background about the BAU and why he and Agent Max Ryan started the BAU. Once the team gets into that portion, as always, you're allowed to ask questions. Please just address these agents with their rightful title they have earned. They are agents of the FBI." Cait smiled at Dave. "But since I'm part of the team, I can get away with not doing that. You've got the floor Dave," Cait smiled, moving to sit next to Cruz.

"Thank you Dr. Barkley," Dave smiled. "She's also been my neighbor for years. This one," Dave pointed at Hotch, "I inherited by marriage." The students laughed. "And Cait cooked breakfast for me this morning along with her husband," he smiled. The students smiled.

"This all started back in the late seventies. Max Ryan and his protégé Jason Gideon were working a serial killer case in the DC area. I had just finished one in Texas. We were all working out of the DC office. And we started to compare notes on our cases. The more we dug, the more we realized that serial killers had three unique things: MO, victimology and signature. When we started digging through old files, paper back then, which yes was time consuming, we began to notice those three things in multiple serial cases going back twenty years. It took a lot to pitch it to the big shots at the JEdgar building – FBI Headquarters to all of you," Dave smiled. "But they accepted our plan."

"The Behavioral Sciences Unit they called us." Dave laughed. "Many on the upper level of the floors at JEdgar called us the BS Unit." The students laughed. "And they weren't the only ones. But," Dave said, waving his finger around, "the three of us started solving serial cases, using our profile that started with our three ingredients of how to track a serial killer. And then catch that killer."

"As the Unit's reputation grew," Aaron said, "the FBI sent out memos to local law enforcement that the BAU was willing to help, as well as conducted seminars in targeted areas. This was to alert local law enforcement if they thought they were dealing with a serial killer. It took some time for them to buy in. And it took us a while to build our reputation that we were not swooping in to take over their case. We were merely coming in to assist. Which is still our mission today: we assist local law enforcement when they ask for that." He looked at the students. "So this is how it goes." He smiled at JJ. "Agent Jareau."

"Back in February of 2007, when I was still the team's communication liaison, I received a phone call from a New Orleans detective that thought he had a serial case on his hands. Three men pre-Katrina had their throats slashed and were eviscerated in the French Quarter."

"Eviscerated?" a student asked.

"They were also cut so that their bowels spilled out," Reid said. Cait's students shook their head.

"Eighteen months past Hurricane Katrina, the killer struck again in the French Quarter," JJ said. "The killer had returned. But the tough part for our team and the detective was all the evidence, including the paperwork and bodies had been lost in the hurricane. And the lead detective on the original cases also lost his life in the hurricane. However his son had become a NOPD detective. His son was the one that called the BAU in."

Cait got out of her chair looking at Will. He rose out of his lecture hall chair and started for the stage. Cait looked at her students. "This is where all of you get the rarest of opportunities. You get to hear from the BAU about the case; and from the detective that brought the team in." She smiled at Will. "This is Metro DC Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. Formerly of the NOPD. His dad worked the first three murders. Will caught the fourth and knew he was dealing with serial killer."

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This case was eating my daddy up," Will said, looking at the students in the hall. "All unsolved murder cases do that to a detective," Will added. He looked at Morgan. "Agent Morgan will back that up. He's former Chicago PD." Morgan nodded. "But when you know you've got a serial…." Will just shook his head. "I had attended one of the BAU's seminars in Dallas. And I knew they could help.

"Our only problem," Emily said, "was the total lack of previous evidence. We agreed with Detective LaMontagne's and his dad's assessment they had a serial. But with the evidence gone, we were pretty much starting from scratch."

"However," Tara said, "we had Detective LaMontagne's new case. And his memory of what his dad told him."

"The key to this case was the letters sent to Detective LaMontagne senior," Derek said. "When the fourth kill happened, another letter was sent; to Will's dad. Will got that; and it was one of the clues that helped us on this case." Garcia put the letter up on the screens.

"We immediately profiled it was like the letters that Jack the Ripper sent," Reid said. "'Hey boss'- the verbiage was spot on." Garcia put up a comparison letter from the Ripper case.

"In the meantime, my victim count had risen another body," Will offered.

"And the ME, with the second post Katrina victim, gave us our first clue," Hotch said. "Our unsub knew their way around the human anatomy."

"But Jack the Ripper killed prostitutes," Davi astutely pointed out.

"And the team's original profile was a male in his thirties that could have been abused by a parent," Rossi said. "They also knew by the two new autopsy reports that their serial had a medical background given how precise the eviscerations were."

Derek pointed at him. "That's where our girl Garcia comes in," he smiled.

"Doing my usual research of murders that matched the teams' criteria, I found a similar case in Galveston," she said.

"And it was post Katrina," Lewis said. "A lot of Katrina victims were relocated to Galveston following the hurricane."

"Agent Morgan and I took the BAU jet to Houston to interview the victim's fiancé," Emily said. "Her husband to be was murdered on the night of his bachelor party."

"Time out," Davi said. "The BAU jet?"

"Back in the BSU days, we had to fly commercial," Rossi said. "And we worked cases individually. There was no team then. When I returned to the BAU after leaving for nearly ten years, I loved the new perk the team had received. It just took me a while to get used to the team concept of profiling."

Garcia put up a picture of the BAU's Gulf Stream Jet. "While it looks like a luxury ride," Hotch said, "its value is why the Bureau lets us have it. This team can get to a serial crime scene the quickest. Using the jet, compared to standard travel rates and times on commercial air can mean losing another victim." The group murmured again. "This is why we have the jet at our disposal."

"Amid growing budget cuts the Bureau faces, this line item is never in jeopardy," Cruz added.

"Why did you leave Agent Rossi?" Jake asked.

Dave smiled. "Let's solve this case and the second one the team will present and then I'll answer that Jake. Good enough?" Jake nodded. Dave pointed back at him.

"After Agent Morgan and I interviewed the victim's fiancé," Emily said, "a pattern become clearer. Each of the men killed, and what we now knew with our two new victim's had been out partying with a group of men."

"It became profiling 101," Morgan said. "What makes a man separate from a group of his buddies?"

"Our unsub was female," Emily said. "That is _the only_ reason a male would leave his buddies."

Cait stood up. "Time out here," she said, looking at her students. "Are you following this? This is how this team works a profile, following the leads they have. It can evolve with the more clues they find." She looked at Morgan. "I'm sure the first was MO for you."

"Exactly Doc," Morgan smiled. "Oh, sorry Dr. Barkley." Cait waved him off with a smile. "Like a lioness hunts the antelopes for one to separate from the group; only a female would make a male separate from his pack."

"And that addition to our profile was a game changer," JJ said. "Plus, there was one additional clue we had. Detective LaMontagne had taken Agent Morgan and me to his dad's home that was still standing."

"In my daddy's final minutes," Will said, "he took a piece of broken window glass to carve 'Jones' into a wall."

"And Detective LaMontagne senior now had a third victim," Hotch said. "The ME noticed the same precise cuts. And he had a clue following our same line of thought."

"My Padawans are good," Dave smiled.

"And Will's dad, with his last final breath, provided the clue we needed," JJ said.

"My daddy and his partner back in the day before the first murder happened worked sex crimes in the Quarter. They had a case they butted heads over with a female being gang raped. To the point it almost cost my daddy his career. And it happened in a bar called Jones." The students murmured.

"That's how it works," Dave said. "The unsub had a connection to Detective LaMontagne senior. She saw that he was sympathetic. But it the end, she saw she got no justice. Hence the letters to him."

"Why was that?" a student asked.

"Because the two men involved in the rape were influential. And my daddy's partner protected them; especially one because he knew him. I made him give up the name of the suspect he was protecting."

"So how'd you solve it?" a student asked.

Hotch gave his small smile. "When you're a cocky male that thinks you got away with raping a woman, and suddenly you're in the box in a police station, what's the last thing you want to see come in the door?" Cait softly shook her head at the team while smiling at her husband, wanting her students to deduce the answer.

"A female FBI agent," one student said.

"Moesha scores brownie points," Cait pointed.

"Actually two female FBI agents," Emily smiled.

"Emily applied the pressure. When a woman accuses you of rape, no matter how years have passed, you remember her name," JJ said.

"It just took JJ showing the idiot the latest victim pictures," Emily smiled. "I just reminded him that someone was looking for revenge."

"From there, we turned to Garcia," Hotch said. "From the rape suspect, past the statute of limitations to charge him, we knew that our unsub was Sarah Danlen. She matched our amended profile exactly including being a former medical student at Tulane. Garcia quickly provided us with a home address; but Danlen wasn't there."

"But Sir Derek gave me another parameter to check. When the team gets this close, and with their profile, all I need is parameters to narrow down a suspect list. And they are damn good at that."

"So Garcia tracked our unsub to a motel just off the French Quarter by Danlen's credit card usage," Morgan said. "Where she was holding a knife to the throat of a man that would have been her next victim."

"What happened?" Moesha asked.

"Will, excuse me," Reid said, "Detective LaMontagne was able to talk her down bringing up the letters she sent to his dad. Sarah asked where he was. Will told her the 'the storm took my daddy'. Sarah knew she had another LaMontagne to trust. It was great police work on his part." Will smiled at Reid.

"Hey Will," one the Master's students looked at him. "I got to class a little early. Did you get a bonus out of this case?" he smiled.

"Hell yeah Tom. A wife and two sons," Will proudly smiled. He and JJ showed off their wedding rings. Everyone in the room smiled.

So did the rest of the team.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter and part of the next are based on S3 episode** _ **Seven Seconds**_ **; also written by Andi Bushell. Why she isn't there any more escapes me because the current batch of writers couldn't write their way out of a wet paper bag.**

 **Rant done.**

Chapter 5

Cait rubbed Will's shoulder as he walked past her back to his seat with a smile. "Aunt Cait and Uncle Aaron get to occasionally spoil their two year old," she smiled, "while their oldest plays video games with our youngest." Cait then whispered. "And we have a pool." The whole class smiled back.

"Doctor Barkley," Davi asked. "Can I asked how old you and SAC Hotchner's sons are?"

Cait smiled at Aaron and then Davi. "Our oldest turned twenty-four in March; is engaged and is attending Georgetown Law. And getting married next year."

"Thank God for being parents of the groom," Aaron smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Our middle son is twenty-one; graduates next spring from Georgetown with a Chemistry degree. And has already applied to the FBI," she smiled. "Even with his ninety percent hearing loss that is corrected with cochlear implants. He can pass the initial FBI service evaluation test. He hopes to join the Bureau working with the narcotics division with his degree." Cait looked at her students. "And yes, he can do that with his hearing; because he won't be in the field. He'll be in a Bureau lab. And Aaron and I will have another wedding coming up in a couple of years," she said, shaking her head.

"More FBI recruiting?" Davi asked with a smile.

"Absolutely," Hotch smiled. "Honestly, this is why we do this. The BAU is a select unit. Being you have to be selected to join the Unit by the senior profilers. Agent Rossi brought me in and was my mentor. And it does involve a mentoring program as you learn your profiling skills."

"Compared to joining the Bureau," Dave said. "Any course of study can work in the FBI. Like it was mentioned earlier, accounting grads are highly sought after. The Russian mob and their money laundering in the US is one of the Bureau's top priorities."

"And so are graduates that have degrees in languages. Spanish, Arabic and Russian being the top three," Hotch said. "For all the obvious reasons."

"Language arts skills for analysts in the Bureau are highly sought after," Prentiss said. "My mother is a former US ambassador that mainly served in the Middle East. My Arabic skills got me in the door. Even with learning profiling through Interpol. But analysts do not have to serve in the field."

"Sorry Doctor Barkley," Jake smiled. "I gotta back track." She looked at him. "Son number three?"

Cait smiled. "Son number three is the star pupil of his fifth grade class being eleven and a half." She smiled at Jake. "And for now, his favorite female squeeze is our two year old yellow lab," she smiled. The students all laughed as Aaron, Dave and the rest of the team smiled.

"But that brings me to our next case. And the hardest on the team. It involves a child." Cait smiled at JJ. "And since Agent Jareau is no longer the communications liaison, I'm going to present this one to you."

"In the fall of 2007, a young girl, Jessica Davis was abducted from a suburban DC shopping mall. Security cameras at the mall never caught her abductor getting out the door with her. FBI CARD agents, as in Child Abduction Rapid Deployment, found her body four days later. She had been sexually assaulted by a male pedophile before being killed; within an hour of her kidnapping." The students shook their heads.

"We know now, through our studies of cases, that when a preferential pedophile has a child and law enforcement is already involved," Reid said. "That child has an hour or less to live." The students sadly shook their heads more.

"A week later, CARD responded to another six year old girl being kidnapped in another suburban DC mall, albeit a different one. Given the nature of the possible relationship of the two crimes, the BAU was called in as well." Cait looked at Aaron for him to continue.

"The BAU's primary objective is catching unsubs. However, given our specialty of understanding heinous crimes, we are also called in on child abductions. The first 24 hours are critical in finding an abducted child. But as Dr. Reid said, the window could have already been shut."

Dave looked at Davi. "Another reason that fancy jet comes in." Davi pointed at Dave with a smile. "And CARD has the BAU on speed dial," Dave said the students. "But this one was local. The BAU was on scene within an hour."

"Katie Jacobs had been kidnapped within that mall. But all video surveillance did not show her leaving that mall with her kidnapper," Aaron said. "The CARD lead and I both knew that Katie was somewhere in that mall and we had more than a one hour window."

"Hotch, as usual, assigned all of us various jobs," Morgan said. "Garcia was sent, naturally to the mall security office to see what she could dig up on their video systems. JJ and Emily took statements from Katie's family. Reid and I worked with the mall security chief to plan out a search pattern of the entire mall."

"Agent Morgan's specialty with the team is tactical," Cait said.

"Through JJ and Emily's early interview," Reid said, "we found out the last person with Katie was her thirteen old male cousin Jeremy."

"Hotch and I separately interviewed Katie's parents, Richard and Beth. We needed to know if there was a connection between Katie and Jessica," JJ said. "But there was none. And while that questioning can be tough on the parents given the situation and our questions, Hotch and I both immediately ruled them out as suspects."

"The parents are suspects?" a student asked.

"More than likely not in these situations," Dave said. "But the quicker we narrow things down, the faster and hopefully, we can find that missing child."

"Garcia, going through the mall security cameras found a seven second image of Katie walking away from the arcade she was in with Jeremy," Hotch said.

"But I and the team couldn't make out who Katie was with given the mall's archaic video security system," Garcia said.

"The team had seven seconds of a lead," Dave said. "That didn't pan out. So they had to do it old school; by profiling."

"While that was happening," Reid said, "Morgan and I did an initial interview of Jeremy; which ended with him having a panic attack."

"That told us something," Morgan said. "Jeremy wasn't telling us everything. His guilt manifested itself into a stress disorder." Cait looked at her students already making their deductions and slightly shook her head at Cruz.

Davi noticed. "Dr. Barkley?"

"Davi, the last thing you do with criminal psychology is jump to conclusions before you have all the facts. This team has perfected that rationale, growing on what Agent Ryan, Agent Gideon and I started," Dave said. "Please hear them out. Profiling is more about reading the signs about each case you work along with knowing criminal psychology. Yet, it's the little details that matter as much as the big picture. In your world it's the big picture. In our world, it's the little details. They are our biggest clues."

"JJ, working with the parents found out that Beth Jacobs had Katie's sweater in her purse," Hotch said. "That discovery gave us another one of our small clues. The K-9 dog picked up a scent to a trash can. Inside we found a necklace of Katie's. It matched the one that was in a picture on her mother's phone that mall security and CARD members were using to circulate flyers to patrons that were in the mall that was shut down. In addition, it was a twenty-four carat gold chain with a genuine gem on the end. And the clasp had been broken off in rage and put into the garbage can. A preferential pedophile would not do that. We were looking at a completely different suspect from the Jessica Davis murder." Cait smiled as her class looked around at each other.

"With Beth and Richard's permission, I sent Morgan and Reid over to their house to search it," Hotch said.

"Doing their initial search," Lewis said, "they found a very happy, normal family existence; until they searched Katie's room."

"I found evidence of Katie wetting the bed; which can happen with six year olds," Reid said. "They don't want to get up in the middle of the night because they are afraid of the dark."

"But Agent Morgan found something more," Tara said.

"I found one of her Barbie dolls; mutilated. I knew the sign."

"Katie Jacobs was being abused by a male family member," Lewis said. "And since Hotch and JJ had already ruled out Katie's parents that left two suspects."

"The uncle or the cousin," Jake proudly said.

Cait looked at him, prowling the stage in full teacher mode. "As the abuser: yes. But I didn't pick this case because it was easy. I picked this case to make you all think; like the BAU did."

Dave smiled at her. "Hotch immediately called for separate interviews of Jeremy and his father Paul."

"While my interview with Jeremy revealed a normal thirteen year old growing male, I quickly determined that he was not Katie's abuser. Yet, by his actions of scooting his chair away from me and biting the inside of his cheek that he had done earlier in Morgan and I's cognitive interview in the arcade, I knew he was still holding back something."

"It was Hotch and Emily's interview of Paul Jacobs that provided that one small key," Dave said.

"We knew he was Katie's abuser," Hotch said, "from the moment he sat down. It was just getting it out of him to confess. When I called him out on his age preference he confessed. But given that," Hotch said, "I also profiled that he was not Katie's abductor. He wasn't ready to give that up his victim, and yes his niece, yet." The students looked at him. "That's how they are. It's all about age."

"But we had an idea who Katie's abductor was," Emily said.

Cait's students looked at each other.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, credit due where it is deserved. The case details and some quoting of lines from the S3 episode** _ **Identity**_ **belong to writer Oahn Ly. Another writer that could save the current CM train wreck. I'll get into that case later in the chapter.**

Chapter 6

Cait was still standing, looking at her students with her Cheshire cat smile. "Hear them out."

"Reading through this case file last night," Tara said, "I was blown away at how the team ferreted out Katie's abductor."

Dave smiled. "I re-read it last night as well Tara; and feel the same way. It was a BAU classic." He looked at Hotch. "You got it?"

Hotch nodded his head, looking at the students. "As Unit Chief, I always stress profiling as a team. But Emily brought this one home," he smiled, looking at her. "Bring it home," he smiled. The rest of the team smiled as well.

Emily shook her head. "I was just following my training and listening for those little clues. When Jayje and I initially interviewed the families, Susan Jacobs, Katie's aunt and Jeremy's mom said 'With working retail for so many years, you'd think I'd hate the mall'. Later she said 'One minute I'm getting a lighter engraved for my husband's birthday; the next thing I hear Katie's name being called by mall security'."

"Bring it home Em," Dave smiled.

"Thanks Rossi," Emily said. "At the end of Hotch's and I interview with Paul, which by the way, Hotch brought that part home, I asked him how he could go through the most stressful day of his life and not want to light up a cigarette. He told me he had quit smoking a month ago."

"Outside of the interview room," Hotch said, "Emily told me her hunch. We had Garcia run an employment check on Susan Jacobs."

"That was easy," Garcia said. "What hit my binary systems is why Emily is still the strange and great," Garcia smiled. She looked at the students. "The strange part stays in our office." Prentiss shook her head with a smile.

"But that created a very difficult situation," JJ said. "We had already separated Paul and Jeremy from the family dynamic. To pull Susan away would not be easy. But it had to be done."

"Hang on," one of Cait's students' said.

"As my grandmother used to say – hold your horses," Cait said. She smiled at Emily. "Please finish."

"Through Garcia's check, we found out that Susan Jacobs had worked in that mall for years," Prentiss said. "I called her out on that." The students looked at her. "When you've worked in a venue for over ten years, you know every nook and cranny of that place. Then there's the lighter story; she didn't know her husband quit smoking. They were separated; Susan knowing what her husband was doing to Katie. It didn't take much for her to crack and give up where she had stashed Katie in the mall."

"James Cardwell, the CARD Unit Chief," Morgan said, "following our profile and trusting us, along with Katie's medical history of being an asthmatic, had an EMT unit standing by since our initial search. That played in big."

He shook his head a bit. "I was there when Hotch pulled Katie out of that storage closet in the basement of the mall that Susan had stuck her in. With duct tape over her mouth like the Jessica Daniels murder. Problem is: duct tape and asthma don't work together. Hotch pulled out a young girl not breathing and had no pulse." Morgan hung his head. Which Cait and Hotch both noticed.

Morgan looked at the students. "I'm a father now too. But my guy is just about 14 months old and learning how to tear apart the house being a walker," he smiled. The students smiled. "But in that time, with Hotch doing CPR while I was helping him with putting air into Katie's lungs, hit me hard. Hotch's youngest son at the time of the case was two and a half."

The room completely stilled. "Hotch is still doing CPR as the medics, thankfully so close, were there within two minutes. It was an another agonizing three minutes before Katie came back," Morgan smiled. "And before you ask," he smiled pointing at Garcia.

"This is Katie today," Garcia proudly smiled putting up the picture.

"That's a win for the BAU," Dave said. "They are few and far between; which is why we treasure them. And why Cait pulled this case for all of you," he smiled.

"What about Jeremy?" one of Cait's student's asked.

Cait smiled at her. "What's the bigger question Laura?"

She smiled. "What was he hiding?" Cait pointed at her with a smile.

Reid looked at her with a smile. "Brownie points for Laura Dr. Barkley." Cait smiled. "As Katie was being transported to the ambulance; and both his parents being put in separate squad cars, Jeremy admitted to Morgan and me that he heard his mom calling Katie out of the arcade."

Cait looked at her students. "It was his mother; and his subconscious knew by what Reid and Morgan were trying to get out of him about the last person to see Katie was that she was involved. Any kid would shut down to protect their mother."

"So I'll ask again," Laura said. "What about Jeremy?"

"Hit it momma," Morgan smiled at Garcia.

Garcia put up the latest picture of the Jacobs's family; Richard, Beth, Katie and Jeremy; with Jeremy wearing his cap and gown from his high school graduation.

"When we get wins like this," Dave smiled. "The families or victims tend to stay in touch with us."

"That's what keeps me going," Tara smiled. "That's an awesome picture Garcia. Why didn't you share it in the briefing yesterday."

"Because the good Dr. Barkley hoped one of her students would pick up on the goodness part my tall friend," Garcia smiled. The students all laughed.

"Is that what brought you back Agent Rossi?" another student asked.

Dave shook his head. "No, my return was about the case I didn't solve." He smiled. "The kids," waving his finger at his fellow agents with his large smile, "helped me do that about seven months after this case. And because they are so damn good, I decided to stick around," Dave smiled. "Once I learned how to team profile, I liked the group I was hanging with."

"Another story there?" another student asked. Cait smiled at him.

Dave shook his head and lightly laughed. "Let's just say that my new boss, that I wasn't used to, and _I_ had mentored into the BAU, kicked my ass a bit." Aaron, standing next to Dave smiled at him.

"It was good to have my mentor sitting in the office next to mine that was our team's senior profiler. I just had to get him in team mode. It took just one case," Aaron smiled.

"Thank you my husband," Cait smiled, "for the cue into our final case. It's Dave's first case as the senior profiler," she smiled at Dave, "and being a team player." Dave smiled at her.

"In the early fall of 2007 the team was called into a case in Great Falls, Montana area," Cait said. "Three women had been kidnapped in the area in a nine month time span and had not been found. And since there were no ransom demands the first three were presumed dead. A fourth woman, Angela Miller had been abducted that morning. Angela and her car went missing while her husband and young son were using the bathroom at a remote grocery store. Forty minutes later, county deputies and state police spotted Angela Miller's vehicle on a rural road. After they pulled over the male driver, he blew himself and the car up with a grenade. CSU, Crime Scene personal determined Angela Miller was not in the car at the time. Sheriff Jim Williams called the BAU to assist in finding her because she fit the pattern of the all the abductions. Each victim was a Caucasian brunette."

"The blast also severely injured a State Police officer that put him in the ICU," Aaron said. "But we had a specific victimology. And given the timeframe of forty minutes, I agreed with JJ and the sheriff that we had to assume Angela was still alive. The officers on the scene also got a partial description of the man."

"They described him," Tara said, "as a stocky man with brown hair, a mustache and a scar on the left side of his face."

Morgan shook his head. "I remember like yesterday Rossi's first question when JJ presented the case. 'Montana is calling us?'"

"Why is that?" Jake asked.

"As we started our initial probe of the case on the jet, some of us questioned how a man gets his hands on a grenade. He also had a handgun with him as well," Prentiss said. "Rossi pointed out that Montana has a lot of people that have a lot of firepower and don't like the federal government." The class looked at her.

"Militia," Morgan said. "That's why the sheriff didn't call us in until what happened that morning to Angela."

"Between the militia and what happened at Ruby Ridge, the FBI wasn't the most welcome group in Montana back then," Dave said. "But many militia members are former military personnel so we got Garcia digging into military records first to ID the suspect."

"While we were on the jet, Reid was coloring a map of the area," Prentiss smiled.

Reid shook his head. "I was creating a topographical map, weighing down all geocoding and locations into an algorithm."

Hotch smiled at the students. "In other words, Reid was color coding a jeopardy surface map to narrow down where Angela Miller might be held."

"Once we arrived on ground, I started to make contact with local media," JJ said. "That included members of the militia. We were looking for a lost woman. However, identifying myself as FBI got me many hang ups. Rossi quickly pointed out that we had to use Angela being missing instead of being FBI. We were there to help find a missing woman with a husband and young son. The militia would buy into that."

"In the meantime, Garcia had identified the suspect in the initial bomb blast through military records as the team assumed," Tara said.

"Through dental records of military personnel, I quickly found out his name was Francis Goehring," Garcia said. "He had been discharged from the Army on a bad conduct charge; which is how he earned the scar on his face in bar fight. And he was also on an FBI watch list as a member of an aggressive militia group." She smiled at the students. "Welcome to federal government redundancy. But I also scoured out his former wife, Diane."

"While JJ worked her thing, not using the FBI Agent handle, that got us valuable information," Hotch said, "Rossi and Dr. Reid went to the last known address of Goehring's."

"Not my most sterling moment," Reid said. Dave smiled at him. Reid looked at the students. "The owner of the rental property called me a 'pipe cleaner with a gun' after I showed him my credentials." The students snickered a bit. "But Rossi had called how we would play it out. He came in, showed his credentials, and to talk like Morgan," Morgan looked at him, "kicked the land owners' butt about what we were after; it was about Angela Miller. He let us into Goehring's rental space." Dave smiled, pointing at Morgan.

"Reid and I immediately profiled the space was just an address for Goehring. But upon further searching, we found Goerhring's old military foot locker; with lots and lots of home movies," Dave said.

"The super eight video was basically," Reid said, "Goerhring's manifesto; he would have a kingdom on higher ground, with serfs serving him. He clearly had a misogynistic ego."

"We also found an old photo that Garcia quickly matched to Goehring's former wife," Rossi said. "She was also a brunette."

"Diane Goehring provided the first key in our search for Angela," Hotch said. "We quickly profiled that her ex-husband brutally treated her sexually. While she was hostile to us at first, when she found out he died the day before and the details of the case, she cooperated with us."

"She admitted to us that the militia camp she was in had kicked out Francis for his treatment of her," Dave said. "That didn't surprise any of us. But we had to find where Goehring would go."

"Reid's map provided the key," Hotch said. "Diane Goehring admitted to us that Francis made her give up nine acres of land her parent's had left to her when they died. And it hit in Reid's jeopardy map and Goerhing's manifesto of having nine acres."

"Due to Goerhing blowing himself up, we had to wait for the sheriff's deputies to sweep the house before the team could enter it," Tara said. "So the team started a ground search."

"I found Angela Miller shot in the back twice at close range," Morgan sadly said. "She was lying out in plain sight."

"After Morgan called Hotch and I over," Rossi said, "I checked her body."

"Why?" a student asked.

"Because her blood hadn't dried," Rossi said. The students looked at him. "Angela was still warm. She hadn't been dead that long. Goehring did not kill her." The lecture hall buzzed a bit with the students looking at each other.

"Rein it in," Cait said, firmly in charge of her class, still standing. "What does that tell you?" The students looked at each other and shook their heads.

Cait smiled at Will. "Care to fill in the blanks Detective?"

Will smiled. "Goerhing had a partner that killed Angela Miller."

The lecture hall buzzed more.

 **###**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You all know my affection for everything Hotch and Rossi. And the actors that portray them. The alley scene in S4** _ **Omnivore**_ **is a classic between these two fine actors. That said, I'd like to believe, with JM just joining the cast, the scene I use here, using the writer's actual words, cemented that relationship a year earlier. It was the second episode in for JM. He and TG just nailed it. Kudos and credit to Oahn Ly again.**

Chapter 7

"Angela Miller had been dead less than a half an hour," Hotch said. "We needed to find out more information about his partner. While the Sheriff suggested setting up road blocks in a forty mile perimeter, Dave made the most valuable one."

Dave smiled. "I suggested that we interview the militia to find out who Goerhing's partner was. Sheriff Williams told us the local militia leader was Harris Townsend that owned a bar called the Horse Post." He smiled more. "And Morgan to do it." The room buzzed more. Dave smiled more. "Hotch suggested JJ go with him." That created a minor din in the hall. Cait smiled.

"You seriously sent," Keyon, an Afro-American student said, "A black male and petite, blonde white female to question the militia?"

"To quote the good Dr. Reid," Dave cheekily smiled. "Yuppppp."

"For that exact reason," Hotch said. "They would fuel the militia leader Harris Townsend and his hatred. But that would get him talking. And their hatred was something Morgan, a trained negotiator could use. If it was Dave and I, looking totally like FBI, they wouldn't have given us the time of day. It was a great call on Dave's part," Hotch said.

Dave smiled at Hotch. "Adding JJ was brilliant."

"Especially with her armed and her weapon on her belt in casual clothes," Tara smiled with a point at Hotch. He smiled back at her.

"It worked?" Keyon asked.

"Hang on," Cait smiled. "Don't get ahead of this case Keyon."

"After learning about Angela's time of death," Emily said, "I set off to search the exterior of the property more with a couple of deputies."

"Reid and I did the same," Rossi said. "We found Goehring's barn that held a militia members handbook of weaponry; including chemicals for a bomb much like Timothy McVay's."

"And a gun safe that had been emptied of all weapons," Reid said. "I found cartridges that Sheriff Williams identified to be used in an assault rifle."

"In the meantime" Emily said, "I found a series of three rose bushes, all at different heights that told me they had been planted at different times."

"As Emily profiled: three different heights for three different victims. Their families deserved that closure," Hotch said. "We had to dig up the victims to return them to their families. While the Sheriff's department searched for a small truck. Dave and I noticed the tire pattern leaving the scene."

Keyon eyed Morgan. "And you and Agent Jareau?"

Morgan smiled. "It went exactly as Hotch and Dave suspected. Jayje got the 'little lady' line that she handled brilliantly. I got all the militia crap about the government getting _my_ people hooked on cocaine in the 60's; crack in the 80's. It was standard militia bullshit. Townsend looked at me and said 'what has the government done for your people'." Morgan smiled. "I had the racist SOB exactly where I wanted him." Keyon arched an eyebrow at him.

"I told all of them about finding Angela Miller's dead body. And my partner and I were there to find justice for her."

"While Harris Townsend could not give us a name of Goehring's partner, he gave us a description," JJ said. "And with what Emily discovered, the last patch of roses planted still had the nursery tags on them; that just added to our profile."

"But that didn't end our profiling," Dave said. "The Sheriff's deputies cleared Goerhing's home for explosives and we were allowed to enter. Doing our search, I found unspooled tapes with the victims' names on them. Whoever Goering's partner was had done that. But it was not done to cover up a crime; it was done out of rage. Hotch immediately sent them to the Montana BCA to clean up and send to Garcia."

"Searching through the rest of Goehring's house," Tara said, "Emily, Reid and Rossi found a set of Goehring's rules on the fridge that smacked of the serfdom that Goehring read about; along with a picture of Goehring in a mountain region with an assault rifle. Hotch found the next clue; a box; a literal box, in a closet with blood in it where Goerhing kept his victims. Rossi found the rest."

"In the same room, I pulled up a bed that went into the wall. On the bottom of the bed, attached to the mattress springs were homemade sexual torture tools. We needed to see Goerhing's tapes," Dave said.

"You knew you had a second suspect," Keyon said.

"But we didn't know why," Hotch said. "Without knowing why, we couldn't nail down our second suspect. That's where the profiling comes in. And we gave our initial profile to the sheriff's department."

"First thing was that by the sexual punishment tools Rossi found, the bodies would have significant mutilation," JJ said. "That was all Goehring. The partner was five foot eight and slight in build. Yet he was groomed by a separatist and armed with assault weaponry, like Goehring he won't go quietly. He was deeply ingrained with cleanliness which would be reflected in his home. And from the hair samples collected at Goehring's cabin he had medium, short length hair that was blond. And being the submissive partner and just having lost Goehring, the second unsub was in crisis."

"What we needed to find is what his motives were," Dave added. "The tapes provided the key for Emily and Reid."

"Which were no picnic to watch in my binary lab," Garcia said. Tara rubbed her shoulder with a smile.

"Goerhing's partner zeroed in on his body, mainly his biceps, almost like he was caressing Goehring instead of filming the sexual torture that Goehring did to his victims," Reid said.

Cait looked at her class. "Now; any one?"

"His partner was in love with Goehring," Davi said. "And homosexual."

Cait smiled at him with the Rossi point. "Boom! Brownie points for you Davi."

"From there, Reid profiled the partner in his servitude would have to keep Goehring's house clean, do his bidding and plant the roses," Emily said. "That gave us our biggest lead. The partner had to buy lots of roses; and plant them."

"Reid, Emily and JJ went to all the local nurseries to find someone that bought a lot of rose plants," Tara said.

"A lead that small?" a student asked.

"We had our profile and description," Morgan said, "in a small community. Someone would recognize him."

"I found someone that recognized the description," JJ said. "He was an employee of the gardening center. We soon had the address of Henry Frost."

"When Emily, Reid and I got to Frost's home," Hotch said "we found he had destroyed all identity of himself. He even burned his face off pictures Reid found in his barbeque grill. We immediately knew that he was starting over with a new identity. The key was to find out what that new identity was."

"Less than an hour later, the Sheriff's Office received a call of woman being abducted at gunpoint at a remote convenience store in the county. The owner called it in," Morgan said.

"Arriving on the scene, the owner told the team that Frost came in, bought a beer and a bag of pumpkin seeds and went back to his truck," Tara said. "He also had a large bandage on his left cheek."

"That was their MO," Dave said. "Frost would drive Goerhing around to different places to sit in wait with Goehring drinking beer and eating pumpkin seeds. Both showed up in what the coroner could find in Goehring's autopsy. They'd sit and wait to find the right woman to abduct and drive off in separate vehicles."

"But this time, Frost had to play both roles and he got sloppy and left a witness," Hotch said.

"I showed the owner the picture I got from Frost's place of work, pointing out Frost," JJ said. "The owner said that wasn't the man. I thought it was more of the same from the locals about them cooperating with the FBI. But she asked us to come inside and look at her security video." JJ looked at the students. "Frost had dyed his hair dark like Goehring's and cut his cheek to resemble the same scar Goerhing had from his bar fight that got him kicked out of the army."

"So here's the part of the case that Dr. Barkley loves," Morgan smiled. "The two senior agents, and her guys," he said with a smile and wink at her, getting smiles from her students, "did their profile of Frost in the convenience store parking lot." Cait pointed at him with a smile. "And I have to say when the big dogs put their heads together….," he smiled.

"Do you remember it?" Aaron asked Dave with a smile.

"I'm not _that_ old Aaron," Dave retorted. The students laughed. "OK, you're Goehring; a sadistic bastard. I'm Frost; a submissive, troubled gay man. I need you to dominate me because it gives me a direction and purpose in life."

"And life is good. Until one day I pull a pin on a grenade," Hotch said.

"You die; and I lose you. I begin to lose my identity because my sense of self is tied to you."

"You're showing classic signs of depersonalization disorder precipitated by losing a loved one."

"And now all that's left is me."

"And you hate yourself."

"I do; why?"

"Because I've brainwashed you over and over again with my rules. I've told you over and over how weak you are. How you are nothing without me."

"So I go back to my home and annihilate everything. I go back to my home and erase everything of who I am. I erase myself and become you."'

"Because it's the only way to survive; the only way you can hold onto me."

"Frost transforms himself into Goehring and abducting women because that was what Goehring would do."

Aaron looked at the students that were stunned by he and Dave's profiling conversation. "We had to stop thinking like Frost and start thinking like Goehring. Because he was still calling the shots." Cait smiled at Cruz that shook his head at his senior profilers.

"You're not going to say it," Keyon asked.

"They won't; so I will," Garcia smiled. "Boom!" The students laughed, understanding a bit more of the team dynamic.

"We went back to the Sheriff's office," Emily said, "And told them Hotch and Rossi's profile."

"And through that," Morgan said, "told the sheriff Frost had taken on Goerhing's persona. We needed a sharp shooter. Because Frost would take Goehring's last stand. A profile we call suicide by cop. Rather than taking his own life, knowing he had little time to live…."

"He would follow Goehring's advice," Tara said, "of 'never letting the bastards take you alive'. Goerhing said that repeatedly on the tapes. And he had a hostage."

"From the picture on his fridge of Goerhing with his assault rifle," JJ said, "the sheriff knew the area. Militia groups had practiced in the area until the state shut them down."

"Ideal land," Morgan said. "That's what Goerhing preached. Once we approached the area, we needed that sharp shooter." Morgan looked at the students. "Guess who it was," he smiled. They all looked at him. "Harris Townsend; a decorated Vietnam veteran that was an Army Special Forces sniper."

"Yet it was Hotch and Rossi, using their profile of Frost that saved Becky, Frost's hostage," Tara said. "Rossi went with Townsend to call the shot. Hotch worked on Frost."

"He opened the communication by calling Frost Francis Goehring," Reid said. "And then worked in Frost's background."

"Hotch's negotiation skills got Frost to move enough so Townsend could take the shot," Emily said. "We hate suicide by cop. But sometimes, that's the only answer. Frost, being Goehring in his mind, was only going down that way."

"And Becky?" a student asked.

Garcia smiled. "Now married and has two kids," she said, putting up the picture. "Like we said earlier, they tend to keep in touch with us," she brightly smiled.

###


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If this one smells remotely like the S7 episode Profiling 101 you're right. All rights to our not so favorite friend Virgil Williams.**

 **And the references to various other CM episodes through the "good" years? I can't name them all. But all due respect to the writers of the episodes I've touched upon.**

Chapter 8

Cait looked at her students as she walked across the lecture hall stage. Cruz and Aaron smiled at how she engaged her class. She burrowed an eye into her students. "What did you learn from the first two cases?" She eyed them deeply.

Davi looked at her. "Don't piss off a woman with psychological issues."

Cait brightly smiled at him. "Winner, winner chicken dinner Davi. You all have thirty minutes left to ask questions of the BAU. Davi, you get the first one."

"Thank you Dr. Barkley," he smiled, looking at Dave. "Agent Rossi, I've read all of your books."

"Thank you," Dave smiled.

"In your earlier books you wrote a lot about Agent Gideon. And how brilliant his mind was. Why isn't he here?" Cait looked at Aaron and then Cruz.

Dave smiled. "Honestly Davi, Jason Gideon became the biggest and best asset as we began building this team. His mind was clinical; he could get into these cases better than Max and I. In the end, he got too close to a case that got personal with him. And he couldn't let it go. It wasn't his conscious that was eating at him; it was his ego. He hung on too hard. And he walked away from the team. That's when I came back after being retired for ten years."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"First off, the team was down a senior profiler. Secondly, I knew Aaron was the Unit Chief. I wanted to help him out. Third, I was just coming off my third divorce, in between writing books, and needed the distraction."

"Your third divorce?" Jake asked.

Dave shook his head at Aaron. "There's one in every crowd." The rest of the team snickered. He looked at Jake. "Yes, my third."

"Don't judge Dave by his marriage batting average," Aaron said. "I said it before to you; I'll say it again. It was, and continues to be, a deep comfort to me to have my mentor in the next office as the team's senior profiler. However, that was the time this team gelled." The rest all nodded their heads.

Davi looked at him. "Gideon didn't fill that role for you Chief Hotchner?"

"Yes he did Davi. Actually, he was the Unit Chief when I became the team's senior profiler. But Gideon, as Dave said, hung onto cases too much. He lost six Bureau agents while negotiating with a bomber. He suffered a nervous breakdown and left the BAU for six months to teach at the FBI Academy. I was promoted to Unit Chief. When Gideon came back, after catching the Footpath Killer, he greatly assisted the team with his knowledge. But he thought he was still in charge. That caused some conflict within the team."

"Jason Gideon was _the_ smartest man I worked with on this team in all my years." Morgan paused, "Concerning cases," he said, looking at Reid. Reid smiled. "But he could not accept the chain of command and overrode Hotch too many times. I absolutely loved and respected the man. But in the end, his ego got to him. And we were not quite a team with two bosses when there was only supposed to be one."

"Where is he now?" Davi asked.

There was a pause between all the team members, some looking at each other. Aaron was about to speak when Reid looked at the students. "Like Hotch, that appreciates his mentor; my mentor was Jason Gideon. The man was brilliant; and took under his wing a scrawny, pipe cleaner with a gun genius that looked way younger back then than I do now. And he pushed me to flourish with this team." He looked at the students. "I have an IQ of 182." Reid thought for a second. "Yet, Jason Gideon was _the_ most complex and intelligent man I had ever met." Reid shook his head. "Two years ago, an old, unsolved case that Gideon and Rossi worked on produced another body with the same MO and signature. Gideon; on his own, started to investigate it before calling us in. And in his bright mind, made the unsub know he was on the case. The unsub killed him; which got us back on the case."

"Did you solve it?" a student asked.

"Yes we did," JJ said. "Donnie Mallick isn't abducting and holding young women for years anymore."

Moesha raised her hand. Cait nodded at her. "Dr. Lewis, how is it you joined the team with your background? And what's it like?"

"My job before joining the BAU was interviewing serial criminals after they were incarcerated to get into their heads more. That sorta gave me a leg up when the BAU put out they had an opening. I made the initial cut," Tara said.

"Given her extensive background in interviewing our former unsubs," Aaron added.

"I had _the_ most amazing thirty-six hour job interview," Tara smiled at Aaron.

Aaron looked at the students. "Just after the interview process started, we got an active case. And I knew her background. While the case was colliding with our interview, I knew I could judge Dr. Lewis' skills that could help us on the case. Her job interview became hands on." He smiled. "I think you all can figure how that went." The class all smiled.

A sophomore student raised her hand in the back of the lecture hall. Cait pointed at her. "Thank you Dr. Barkley," Josie smiled. She looked at the team. "You deal with the worst of the worst. And most of you have been there how long? My question is simple: why? Don't these cases scramble your brains? Because mine is with the three you just presented." She looked at them. "Bottom line: why do you keep doing this job?"

The rest of the students in the lecture hall looked at the team.

Reid smiled along with the team. "You all remember the pictures Garcia up? Of the families of our wins?" The students all smiled. "Gideon didn't have a win book. He had a book of those he lost. That ultimately led to his downfall. I look at our wins. They keep me going."

"I'm a parent by adoption," Emily said. "Through a case I worked when I was with Interpol. One of the worst, bad ass, gunning running former IRA members in Europe wanted me to be his son's mother. I was undercover at the time. That boy is now sixteen and my son. He gets it. I do this job for him. 'Mom stop more like my dad' is what he tells me every time I call him and tell him we've got a case."

Cait waved her hand at Garcia. Garcia looked at the students. "I look at some of the most horrific images invented by the pervious discussed minds of mankind." She waved at the two colorful trolls she had on her lecture stand and then put up the family pics of survivors again. "I support this team for those pics; and Hotch letting me fill my office with non-regulation FBI stuff," she said, waving at the trolls. "I need the color. And sometimes baby panda pictures." Aaron and the rest of the team smiled at her.

"This job can make you enemies," Derek said. "I got my own; but in the end I took him down with the team's help. I do it for my wife," he smiled, "and our little dude." Garcia put up the latest picture of Hank. The class all smiled.

"I had the same," JJ smiled. "But for me, I always remember what brought me my first son into the world," she smiled. "I met the man of my life." Garcia put up a picture of the LaMontagne family. "And how this team came to my rescue doing their profiling so Will and I could have a second son."

"That one saved my butt as well," Cruz said. Garcia put up their family photo.

"It's the wins," Tara said. "And being a part of a family." She smiled. "That Hotch and Cait promote and provide with the hospitality of their home."

"It's amazing how Cait cooks," Garcia smiled. "Her Thanksgiving feasts for the team are awesome!"

"I have help," Cait smiled.

"Chief Hotchner?" a student asked. "How do you handle it?"

Aaron smiled. "I'm going to defer to my wife; your professor. Because she will tell you the same story I would. And you know her better."

Cait smiled. "Aaron and I both have the same picture on our desks at Quantico. Mine formerly being here." The students lightly smiled but looked at her.

Cait shook her head. "You are all good; you noticed a pattern. These unsubs can form grudges and come after the people chasing them." She looked at her students. "I'll come clean with all of you; the two oldest boys are mine from my first marriage to a philandering asshole. Let's leave it at that," she said. "And I was a widow the day the second son was born." Her students put it together.

"Aaron was divorced from his first wife when we met. Kiddo number three was he and Haley's and three at the time," she said. And then turned serious. "Just after kiddo three turned four, an unsub that Aaron and the team had battled fought back." Cait shook her head. "He killed Haley, Aaron's wife, in her home. With son three there; Aaron, through a phone call that the unsub started to taunt him, was able to get our little guy into hiding. Aaron got there in time to save him. And killed the unsub. But please know this; even though kiddo calls me mom; a wedding gift from him to me," Cait smiled at her students, "Haley is honored and never forgotten in our blended home. She died, knowing Aaron was on the way, to protect their son. And the life he would have in our blended home." The lecture hall became stone cold silent.

Cait let her students process that. The team reflected as well. "Fast forward eleven months with Halloween approaching and the kiddo now in kindergarten." Her students looked at her. "Kiddo wanted to be a superhero. I took him shopping; he picked out a Spiderman costume." Her students smiled. "Which he pronounced a day later that it was itchy." Cait looked at the class. "Someday many of you will have five year olds and understand this mentality," she smiled. The class all lightly laughed.

"Kiddo made said pronouncement as he was cooking Halloween cookies with his brothers and dad." Cait looked at her students. "Total mom loving moment," she smiled. The students all smiled. "His brothers and dad reminded him he had to make up his mind by tomorrow." Cait looked at the group. "Which Aaron and I now know was a total set-up."

"The next morning," Cait smiled, "the kiddo came down the steps for breakfast before school, wearing his Easter suit, white shirt, collar buttoned, 'good shoes'," Cait said with finger quote marks. "And the red tie that his dad is wearing today around his neck; knotted in about ten different places; except around his collar, so it wouldn't hang to his knees." The students laughed.

Cait looked at Aaron. "He was also wearing an very fake FBI security badge like we all wear at Quantico. His brothers were in on the plot."

"How he got the tie," Davi smiled.

Aaron smiled and Dave pointed at him. "Natural question," Aaron said." "That's not Spiderman?"

"Kiddo looked at dad," Cait said. "Spiderman isn't a real superhero."

The class all smiled. "You're his superhero," Moesha said.

"Both of us are Moesha," Aaron responded, with his soft smile, "along with his brothers that take care of his when Cait has to be out with the team. Or support their mom when I'm out with the team. That picture reminds us every day why we do the job."

"Sir may I," Garcia asked. Aaron smiled at her. So did Cait.

Garcia put up the family's latest Christmas picture, including Lauren, Andi and Bella with the boys and the couple.

"I love that family," Dave smiled, pointing at the picture. "That one is in my office," he smiled. "I'm Uncle Dave." He turned serious. "We all do this for them; the victims; and most importantly, getting families closure for the ones that were lost. Getting that closure for them keeps us sane. Saving a victim is a huge win for us. We keep doing this job to keep our families, and yours safe," Dave said, looking at the students. "And I love this family as well," he smiled at the rest of the team.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my OK Teach for Cait's teaching moments; and making me tie in a certain chapter that she reviewed to a part in this chapter. I never thought to bring in Jack again and his boredom. Only a teacher would catch that. Why this one is posting early. I sorta kept her up late last night.**

 **And it's also dedicated to my friend and loyal reviewer hurricanehorse. And that is personal; with the gift she gave me. I hope I honor that gift to my wonderful friend.**

Chapter 9

Cait looked at her watch and then the class. "You've still got ten minutes with them. Do you want to waste it?" Moesha raised her hand. Cait nodded at her.

"There's got to be hundreds of these wackadoodles around the country. How do you select which case to work on?"

"I did a lot of that before I got yanked out of the BAU," JJ said. "When I was the communication liaison, it did require me to do some profiling on mine own to select which case the team would take next. Obviously, I did that in coordination with Hotch."

"Which is why I tapped JJ to become a profiler when we were a team member down while Emily was on sabbatical," Rossi said. "She already had part of the profiling chops."

"After JJ got pulled from the BAU by the higher ups to serve at DOJ, Garcia stepped into the role, however in a more minor capacity," Hotch said, looking at her.

"I certainly don't do any profiling," Garcia said. "But I've been around long enough to know the bells and whistles of what might be a case." She smiled at Moesha. "And what might be a wackadoodle. I love that term. Can I borrow it?" Moesha smiled at her. "I flag them and send them to the boss men that sit in the upper tier of the Bullpen at the BAU." She put up a picture of the Bullpen. "Hotch's office is on the left; Rossi's is the other one." The students smiled.

"Morgan also helps with case assessments," Hotch said. "From there we go by where we think we're most needed."

"Do you ever get called in by other entities of the federal government?" another student asked.

"Plenty of times," Morgan said. "Like the second case we presented, anytime CARD gets involved, we're immediately put on alert."

"We were called in on the bank heist and subsequent hostage taking in downtown DC in 2012," Emily. "The Face Cards case."

"In 2015, we were called to assist on the passenger jet crash in Colorado," Reid said. "Mostly for national security reasons; but that case turned out to be serial; not an accidental crash." The students all nodded their heads remembering the crash.

"We are at the disposal of not only local law enforcement but all areas of the federal government," Tara said. "And at a moment's notice. I just read the team's case files on the sniper killings in Dallas in 2014 that also turned into a serial case."

"Bottom line," Dave said. "Anything that has a whiff of serial involvement and is a major case; or a child abduction with CARD involved; this team is on federal speed dial."

"I heard the Thanksgiving thing," Davi smiled. "Do you ever have downtime together other than that?"

"It could be a Hotchner residence kind of thing later tonight," Garcia shyly smiled.

"But I'm not cooking," Cait said with a smile, looking at Dave. "Kiddo three last night highly suggested that it was time for Uncle Dave to buy Sal's Pizza," she smiled at him.

"I'm in on a team night and willing to buy," Dave smiled. "Just as along as someone doesn't order a Hawaiian," he said, looking at JJ.

"What's wrong with Hawaiian?" JJ responded.

"Beer will be involved," Morgan smiled. The class all laughed.

"And maybe a little scotch," Emily said.

"Em, we gotta work tomorrow."

"Scratch the scotch," she smiled at Morgan. The students laughed more.

"But hey gang," Garcia said. "The weather is warm." She smiled and then whispered at them. "The Hotchner's have a pool." The lecture hall attendees all brightly smiled.

"You deserve it, "Davi smiled. "Minus the scotch." The students all laughed.

"Kid," Dave smiled, "you just ruined my night." The students laughed more.

Cait looked at her sophomore students. "You come to class on Friday prepared to go over what you've read in Chapter 20 of your Psychology textbooks. And now, do some profiling of your own. What does _that_ usually mean?" The students groaned. "That's right; a quiz. And then our major discussion on what you've heard today."

"To my junior and senior students," she smiled. "You better have your discussion dancing shoes on Friday. Master class students? I'm not gonna make your weekend start well. You'll have your final dissertation questions in your email box by noon Friday." They all shook their heads.

Cait smiled at Aaron. "So profiler, husband of mine – which Disney villain would Kiddo number three profile me at right now?" The students all laughed.

"Definitely Cruella de Vil," Aaron smiled. The students laughed more along with the team.

"Score," Cait said, raising her arms in the air. She looked at her students. "Get out of here," Cait smiled at them, "and get to your next class."

The students quickly started to disperse. Will went to the lecture stage with Davi following him. "Detective LaMontagne?" Will turned and looked at him. Davi opened his backpack to Will. "I was just hoping to get Agent Rossi to sign my book he wrote."

Will looked in checking it closely and then smiled, putting his hand on Davi's shoulder. "Come on up kid," he smiled.

The two of them walked up to the Agents with Cruz saying, "This was one helluva road show gang," he smiled. "Thank you Cait for having us here."

Will pulled JJ to him and kissed her. "It sure was."

Cait looked at Davi. "You need something Davi," she softly asked.

He blushed. "An autograph on my copy of one of my Agent Rossi's books?"

Will looked at Morgan and Hotch. "I cleared the backpack."

"I'd be honored Agent Rossi," Davi said.

"The honor would be mine Davi," Dave smiled. Davi pulled the book out and handed the hardbound copy to him. "Umm, my first," Dave smiled, looking at the book. "No wonder you know so much about Gideon."

"I've got a pen," Davi said, opening another zipper of his backpack.

"Got it kid," Dave smiled, reaching into his breast inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a pen. Rossi took the book, opened it and wrote a message on the inside of the hardcover copy. He then signed it with his usual flourish, smiling at Davi handing the book back to him, putting his pen back in its place.

"Now get to class my friend," Dave smiled.

"Actually Agent Rossi, its lunch in my world. Thank you so much." Dave shook his hand as the rest of the team smiled.

"See you Friday Davi," Cait smiled at he moved off the lecture hall stage.

"Why the hell weren't you one of my college professors Cait?" Cruz asked.

"No kidding sir," Garcia added.

-00CM00-

A warm front has blessed the DC and northern Virginia area. The Hotchner pool, as well as the beer fridge in the garage was getting a workout, waiting for the delivery from Sal's. The Cruz family was there as well.

JJ walked up to Cait, beer in hand as they kept on eye on the kids in the pool. Declan was doing the same with Emily and Tara playing with Hank and Michael in the shallow end with Mat's youngest daughter. Savannah smiled at them, sitting on the pool curtain. JJ smiled at Cait. "How's Jack doing in school?" Cait looked at her. JJ gave Cait her smile. "Jack invites Henry to play with him and his soccer buddies at lunch recess. Henry loves it; and being with the older boys," JJ smiled.

"According to Jack," Cait said, "that is because Henry has 'got game'," she smiled at her fellow mother. She pointed at Mat's oldest daughter. "Babysitter in waiting," Cait smiled.

"We've already used her." JJ smiled more and then looked at Cait. "They, meaning the boys also talk; which Henry tells Will and me at dinner. Jack keeps telling Henry he's so bored with school."

Cait smiled. "The joys of being the oldest in the class." She smiled at JJ. "I won't say the rest."

"He's a smart kid Cait."

Cait smiled. "It's a challenge for Aaron, I and his teacher. But his history lesson that he and his dad did last night got him on a little mission to get past that."

"What's the mission?" JJ asked.

"Write an extra credit report on 9/11," Cait said.

JJ shook his head. "Definitely a profiler in the making."

Cait smiled. "He's around it enough."

JJ rubbed her arm and moved off to help Emily with Michael.

Cait moved to Dave and put her arm around his waist as he watched the kids frolicking in the pool. "What did you write to Davi?" Dave smiled at her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

-00CM00-

Davi walked into his tiny, square box, one room apartment at two the next morning. He had just got off work from delivering pizzas for a local DC place. He didn't even bother checking the tip money in his pocket and immediately went to his bookbag and pulled out David Rossi's first book; the one that Rossi had signed. Davi slowly opened the cover to read what Rossi wrote.

 _Davi,_

 _Cait told me about you. You are passionate; and one of her prized students. You understand this more than any other student of hers ever has._

 _Please consider applying to the FBI._

 _The BAU is waiting for you._

#####

 **A/N: Once again, I can't thank all of you enough for your well wishes and prayers on getting through, what my favorite co-worker calls "Cadillac" surgery. That's Dick; and why I love working with him. We've known each other for years and grew up in the same small town. We have too much fun working together; much to the chagrin of our manager. We don't do the corporate talk working the counter. But our customers love our BS.**

 **Yet, you wonderful folks have humbled me again with your thoughts and prayers. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and following alerts. They humble me more. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

 **Mucho thanks again to my OK Teach for doing some proofreading and brainstorming. She's off for the summer. I take full advantage of that. Momma didn't raise idiots.**

 **Hurricanehorse – I hope I honored the gift you gave me; a gift that is deeply appreciated.**

 ***Knightly bow to my mentor***

 **Zach story cooking next. ;)**


End file.
